


The Vacation

by LureSanta



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Lure Santa Exchange 2010, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LureSanta/pseuds/LureSanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for eimeark, created by gwennylou - Posted December 17</p><p>Luke and Reid go on vacation, but all does not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This is set about a year after Luke/Reid got together on the show, and the train never happened.  
> Warning: Hurt/Sick! Luke Comfort! Reid

Luke walked into his apartment after a long day of work. He had multiple meetings: at Grimaldi Shipping, his foundation, and at the hospital. He saw his boyfriend a grand total of three minutes in the hallway of the hospital and was able to give him his coffee and a brief peck on the lips. Reid promised to be home early though and they could pick up where they left off.  
It hadn’t helped that both Reid, the new chief of staff at Memorial Hospital, and Luke, busy with three companies, had barely seen each other for the past three weeks. In fact it had been sixteen long painful days since they had had time for sex.  
Luke was convinced if he didn’t get any that evening he was going to die, curl up in a ball and die from frustration and horniness.  
As he walked in, he smelled something great and heard the television on in the living room.  
Reid had kept his promise. He was home and had brought home food as well.  
Instantly, Luke was in a better mood.  
He walked into the living room to see Reid sprawled across the couch watching a documentary on the Discovery Health channel and drinking a beer.  
“How long have you been home?”  
“Got home about ten minutes ago.”  
“You have no idea how glad I am to see you.”  
“Oh, really? Maybe you’d like to show me.”  
“First, we eat whatever it is that you brought home, and then we need to talk.”  
“Is this one of those, ‘I can’t believe you forgot to start the dishwasher again’ talks, or a “let’s get married and have 13 kids” talks?”  
“Neither of those things.”  
Reid breathed a sigh of relief and pulled himself up from the couch.  
“Well, I brought home chicken cacciatore from Metro. That annoying hostess with the enormous boobs and enormous hair said her sister made it and she’s the best cook in town.”  
“Oh, yeah. Teri?  She really is.”  
“I also stopped and got a loaf of garlic bread from the bakery.”  
“Sounds great. I’ll make a salad and we’ll eat in no time at all.”  
They busied themselves preparing dinner with Reid telling Luke about the incompetent intern who shaved the wrong patient’s head for brain surgery and gave a 20-year-old woman a buzz cut and how funny it was even though Reid yelled at the intern and made her cry.  
Luke just shook his head. “How in the world did you become the Chief of Staff? I sometimes wonder if Bob wasn’t a bit senile after all.”  
“Hey now! I’m definitely better than when you first met me!”  
“That is definitely true. You only make Gretchen cry once per shift instead of ten times.”  
Reid just grinned at Luke and pulled the bread from the oven.  
“So, let’s eat.”  
As soon as the fork hit Reid’s mouth, the only thing Luke heard was a moan of pleasure and the sound of the utensils scraping the plate. He knew it was the perfect time to broach the subject.  
“So, I had an idea.”  
“Wow, stunning. You had an idea!”  
“Stop being a jackass, Reid.”  
“You set yourself up for that one, Luke.”  
“Fine. Anyway, you know how we haven’t had sex in over two weeks?”  
“Has it been that long? Damn.”  
“Anyway, I was thinking of a way we could remedy that and have sex every day for a full week.”  
“I’m listening.”  
“We should take a vacation.”  
Reid looked up at Luke who was watching him expectantly.  
“I’m not sure I can do that, since I’m the Chief of Staff.”  
“Yes you can. Bob said he was more than willing to help out for a week and Chris also said he’d lend a hand, since he’s directly under you and nearly got the job anyway.”  
“Chris did not nearly get the job. That was just a ploy for Bob to convince me to take the job at a lesser price by threatening me.”  
“Regardless, you have a week off at the end of the month.”  
“You went behind my back and told Bob I was taking a week off?”  
“Yes, so either you make this easy by saying yes, or you make it hard and go on the vacation at the end of the month anyway. But if you go with option A, you’ll have sex much, much sooner.”  
“You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Snyder.”  
“Don’t even pretend you don’t love it.”  
“Well it depends on the vacation, because I’m not doing any of that touchy feely crap.”  
“What do you mean by touchy feely crap?”  
“No couples retreats or any sort of therapy, no massages, no dancing.”  
“Is there anything you are willing to do?”  
“I just want a vacation with good food and hot sex.”  
“Well, I brought home some brochures, so maybe you’ll change your mind.”  
Reid watched as Luke pulled a stack of brochures out of his bag.  
Reid vetoed six right away.  
“We are not hiking up Annapurna on our vacation. I don’t care how romantic and adventurous it would be. And I’m not going sky diving, hot air ballooning or bungee jumping either.”  
“Don’t tell me you’re also afraid of heights.”  
“It’s a common fear, Luke. Besides aren’t you happy to know that I’m not 100% absolutely perfect?”  
“Yeah, it’s nice to know that you are weird just like the rest of us.”  
“Weird is relative.”  
“You’re weird, Reid. Just except it.”  
Luke pulled the next one out; it had a picture of a large buffet.  
Reid immediately said yes to it.  
“You don’t even know what it’s for.”  
“Don’t care as long as there’s food.”  
“Well it’s for a cruise to the Bahamas. You’ll have to suffer a large ocean view suite for our lodging, endless buffets, nice weather.”  
“You had me at the picture of the buffet. So when do we leave?”  
“We leave in three weeks. We’ll take my grandmother’s jet to Miami and leave port that following afternoon.”  
“Well if you want me to go, you know what you have to do.”  
“What is that? Give you sex? Make you a sandwich?”  
“Well I was going to say pack my bag, but yes to both of those things as well.”  
Luke couldn’t help but snort at Reid in laughter. They cleaned the dinner table and Luke led Reid to the bedroom.  
Chapter 2  
Three weeks later Luke was rushing around trying to pack not only his bag but Reid’s as well. He was getting more and more frustrated by the minute as he’d pack a shirt for Reid and Reid would take it out and say it wasn’t fitting for a cruise. Finally, he was at the end of his rope and told Reid to pack his own damn bag and stormed out of the apartment.  
He drove to the local store and bought travel supplies for both of them. He stocked up on suntan lotion, batteries, and walked down the aisle. He grabbed a bottle of lube and threw it in at the last minute. Just the thought of a week alone with his boyfriend, wearing nothing but swim trunks the entire trip made Luke almost drool.  
He drove back home and entered the apartment.  
Reid was struggling with his suitcase to get it closed.  
“Reid what in the hell do you have in there?”  
“Just things necessary for our trip.”  
“Like what?”  
Reid refused to get off the suitcase, so Luke attacked him by tickling him until Reid rolled off.  
Luke yanked the lid off to discover four medical journals, and two massive books on the brain inside.  
“No.”  
“Come on, Luke.”  
“No!”  
“But…”  
“No, Reid. This is our vacation away from work.  That means nothing on the brain. I mean it. If I catch you with any of this stuff, we won’t be having sex.”  
Reid huffed a sigh of indignation and pouted until Luke finally gave in and handed him one of the books.  
“Fine you can read this on the plane, but after we arrive we are work free.”  
Reid grinned and kissed Luke on the cheek before heading into the bathroom.  
Luke finally started packing their toiletries and they were ready to go with time to spare.  
Reid took their bags to the door and asked Luke what he wanted to do before they left.  
“I just want to relax.”  
Reid grabbed a DVD from the entertainment center and put it in the player.  
They sat and watched The Godfather Part I, until they heard someone at their door.  
“Alright, Dr. Oliver, are you ready to go?”  
“Am I ready for a week of sex and good food? Always.”  
Luke just rolled his eyes and ran down the checklist one more time.  
They had their passports, snack food for Reid on the plane, Reid’s brain book, and Luke’s historical romance fiction that Reid would no doubt make fun of, and then insist they act out.  
They were finally on their way and within three hours they were arriving in Miami.  
Luke had set it up early that they would have the Presidential Suite, which overlooked the city.  
Luke ordered Reid a steak and himself pasta. They ate out on the balcony, which was set up with a nice table with candles and flowers.  
It was perfectly romantic and Reid paid no attention to it whatsoever.  
Then Luke suggested they find something fun to do that evening.  
Reid said his idea of fun was to stay in, have sex, eat more food, and then have sex again.  
Luke pouted until Reid took him out.  They spent the evening dancing at a local club where Luke got hit on at every turn.  
As they arrived back at their suite, Luke thanked Reid for going with him, and Reid just shrugged.  
“Well, we are spending an uninterrupted week on a boat in the middle of the Caribbean Sea having sex and eating food. I can’t complain too much.”

The next morning after a final rundown on all the things they needed, they finally boarded the cruise ship.  
Luke insisted they unpack their things and relax for a bit, while Reid insisted they head straight for the food, even though they each had eaten a large breakfast only hours before.  
Luke made the suggestion of room service and sex, and Reid instantly changed his tune.  
As they settled into the largest suite on the boat, Reid stepped out onto the balcony.  
They hadn’t quite left port yet and he could see all the people boarding.  
There were people of all ages and backgrounds. Some families, some young couples, some older couples. All in all, Reid really didn’t care. He was only interested in two things: getting laid, a lot, and eating, a lot.  
As he walked back into the room, he saw Luke standing in the room looking over the menu.  
“So what are you hungry for?”  
“You.”  
Luke looked up and grinned,  
“Well besides me, I mean.”  
“What kind of sandwiches do they have on there?”  
“They have a breakfast sandwich with bacon.”  
“Get me two, a side of home fries, wheat toast, and a gallon of coffee.”  
“A gallon of coffee?”  
“You’re the one who woke me up at 5 a.m., Luke because you were worried your swim trunks made you look fat and you insisted that you model them for me, and then when you hated them you made me take to you Wal-Mart to get a new pair that didn’t make you look fat. I’m tired.”  
“Oh right, cause you would’ve been okay being seen with the fat boyfriend.”  
“You are not fat, Luke. The other trunks were fine, seriously.”  
“Anyway, I’ll order the fruit cup and some water.”  
“Luke, if you insist on acting like a girl the entire trip, we may as well just get off the boat now.”  
“Fine, I’m not fat.”  
“And what are you going to order?”  
“I’ll order some eggs, sunny side up, a side of wheat toast, and some orange juice.”  
“Add bacon to that, and then we’re good.”  
‘Fine, I’ll add bacon to it.”  
Reid just grinned and handed him the phone.  
Ten minutes later they were lying on the bed making out when they heard someone at the door.  
Reid rolled off the bed and headed to answer it.  
Their attendant rolled the food into the middle of the room and made sure they had everything they needed.  
Luke threw his wallet at Reid who gave the young man a generous tip and requested that they be left alone the rest of the night.  
Chapter 3  
They got through two rounds of hot, imaginative, and very athletic sex, when Luke’s face started to turn green.  
Reid pulled away immediately and forced to Luke to sit with his knees propped on the bed.  
He told Luke to put his head between his knees and take deep breaths.  
He rubbed Luke’s back as he watched with concern.  
Finally Luke said he was feeling a bit better and tried to stand.  
The first step he took, however had him falling face first into the side of the table in their room.  
Reid was off the bed in an instant and rolled Luke over.  
The corner of his head was bloodied and he could tell that Luke was seriously sick.  
He called immediately for assistance to get Luke to the infirmary aboard the ship.

He paced in the hall for what felt like three hours. Finally the on board physician came out and informed Reid that Luke was fine. He had suffered a very slight concussion and that he would be okay, they just needed to observe him overnight.

Reid was immediately by Luke’s bedside and holding his hand.

“Where am I?”  
“You’re in the infirmary on the ship.”  
“How did I get here? The last thing I remember is having sex, feeling a bit squeamish and you telling me to take deep breaths.”  
“You tried to walk to the bathroom and you passed out.”  
“How are you feeling now?”  
“A little better I guess. I still feel really weird though.”  
Suddenly Luke was sitting up and vomiting into his bedpan.  
“Do you think it’s something you ate?”  
“I have no idea.”  
“Okay, well, let me ask you some questions. Besides apparent nausea, what else are you feeling?”  
“Really tired and really dizzy and I keep hearing a whooshing sort of noise.”  
“Okay, so this may be an odd question, but are you by chance sea sick?”  
Luke looked up and blushed red.  
“To be honest I wouldn’t know.”  
“How would you not know?”  
“I’ve never been on a boat before.”  
“Wait, what?!?!?! Your father owned a shipping company! How in the hell have you never been on a boat before?”  
“I didn’t really spend a whole lot of time with my father growing up and there was really never a need for me to be on a boat. I was fine with flying and cars.”  
“Well this information would’ve been good to know before we got on the boat. I’ll see if the doctor can give you a patch to help with the nausea. But for the time being get some sleep.”  
“I’m sorry, Reid. I didn’t mean to ruin our vacation.”  
“I honestly don’t even care about that, Luke. I just don’t want you in pain the entire week vomiting and not being able to do anything.”  
“Still, Reid, I feel awful.”  
“Well you just spend the last hour emptying the contents of your stomach, anyone would feel awful. You need to rest, because you are going to have one hell of a migraine in a few hours to go with that awful nausea. It will probably feel like the worst hangover you’ve ever had.”  
“Reid, you don’t have to stay in here.”  
“Yes, I do. I have to make sure that incompetent nurse doesn’t kill you.”  
“But you are going to miss the fabulous buffet you were looking forward to all day.”  
“Tell you what, I’ll go get some food and brink it back here, that way we can be together.”  
“Great. You’ll get your lobster and steak, and I’ll get the feeding tube.”  
“Well look at it this way, think of all the weight you’ll lose so you can fit back into those swim trunks!”  
“I hate you.”  
“No you don’t. Now seriously take a nap and when you wake up, I’ll be right here.”  
Luke closed his eyes then and Reid sat and watched him until he could tell Luke had drifted off to sleep.  
Reid stepped out to the hallway and called home.  
“Hey, Lily.  
“Reid, what’s going on?”  
“Just wanted to tell you that Luke had a little accident on board the ship today, but he’s doing okay. He got a concussion, after he passed out, but he’ll be fine in a few days.”  
“Oh my GOD! What did you do to him?”  
“ _I > didn’t do anything. Turns out your son gets seasick almost as soon as he’s on water.”  
“Oh no. I thought that was something he’d outgrow.”  
“Wait, you’re telling me you knew your son got seasick and failed to inform either of us about that?”  
“Well he was two the last time he was on a ship. And I honestly didn’t think anything of it once we got back on land.”  
“Right, well he’s resting right now, but I was thinking he’d probably really like it if you called him tomorrow. He’s going to have a rough few days because the pain medication they gave him for the concussion counteracts to the motion sickness medication. So I know he’d appreciate hearing from his mom.”  
Lily was silent on the other end of the phone.  
“Are you still there?”  
“Yes. Sorry. I am just shocked, Reid.”  
“Shocked by what?”  
“That you are taking such good care of my son.”  
“Well that’s what you do when you love someone.”  
“Well thank you for calling. I’ll call him tomorrow morning and talk to him for a bit.”  
“Good to hear. Now if you’ll excuse me, there is a lobster and a slab of cow calling my name.”  
“There’s the Reid that I know so well. Just please let me know if anything changes with Luke.”  
“Will do.”_

 _Six hours later Reid was asleep in the chair when he heard Luke groaning. He opened one eye to see Luke holding his head in his hands with the bed pan sitting between his knees.  
“You okay there, sailor?”  
“No talking!”  
“Sorry.”  
Luke bent over and vomited again.  
Reid went to the counter and poured a can of ginger ale over some ice and handed it to Luke.  
“Take small sips. It will put some saliva back into your mouth, get the taste out, and the ginger should help settle your stomach.”  
“Thanks.”  
Reid rubbed Luke’s back while he sipped the soda.  
“Seriously though, how’s the head?”  
“It feels as if someone just stabbed me through the head.”  
“Well, that’s actually good. It means the brain is doing its job.”  
“I don’t want to hear about the brain. All I want is for this feeling to go away.”  
“Unfortunately we don’t port for another full day.”  
“I hate you.”  
“I know.”  
Suddenly Luke’s cell phone rang.  
Luke winced and tried to cover his ears at sudden shrill.  
Reid grabbed it and saw that it was Lily calling.  
He handed the phone to Luke.  
Luke looked at Reid in surprise but took the phone anyway.  
“This is Luke.”  
“Hey, Luke. It’s Mom.”  
“Hey Mom, what’s up? Is everything okay back home?”  
“Everything is fine, honey. Reid called me last night and told me you could probably used a phone call from me today since you aren’t feeling so well.”  
Luke couldn’t help the tears that seeped down his face. His mom talked to him about Faith’s new boyfriend. The one with the tattoos and rings everywhere on his face, how Natalie found a frog and tortured everyone in town for a day, and how Ethan lost a tooth and kept asking everyone for money.  
Luke couldn’t help but smile as he heard about his family.  
They talked for around twenty minutes and finally hung up the phone.  
Reid was sitting at his bedside reading his book on brains, when Luke stuck his hand out.  
“What did I say about reading that?”  
“Well considering you’re stuck in a hospital bed with a brain injury, I didn’t think it hurt to read a book about that topic.”  
“I guess. Thank you, Reid.”  
Reid’s head was already back in the book.  
“For what?”  
“For calling my mom. Seriously, thank you. It really meant a lot that you would take the effort to call her, considering how much you two do not get along.”  
“Well, I’d do anything for you, even battling the evil dragon queen.”  
Luke just rolled his eyes.  
“It’s amazing that in that twenty minutes of talking to my mom, my nausea just dissipated.”  
Suddenly Luke was retching into the bedpan again.  
“And talking to me for five increases it?”  
“That’s not what I meant.”  
“I know. Actually, it says that focusing your mind on something else will actually decrease the nausea. So thinking about good things like memories or daydreams can help you.”  
“Who has the bogus pop psychology now?”  
“Well what can I say, I was bored at the dentist’s office the other day.”  
Luke just grinned as his boyfriend moved his chair closer to the bed.  
“Close your eyes.”  
“Why? What are you going to do to me?”  
“I’m not going to _do_ anything to you.”  
“So why am I closing my eyes again?”  
“Will you just humor me?”  
“Okay, fine.”  
“Okay, so close your eyes. Now imagine the best place you can think of.”  
“Okay.”  
“Do you have it?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Where is it?”  
“It’s our bed back home. It’s a Sunday morning. Neither of us have to work and we’re drinking coffee in bed and I’m trying to do the crossword puzzle and you keep giving me the wrong answers and then laughing when I get frustrated.”  
Reid just grinned at that particular memory.  
“What else are we doing?”  
“Well you finish your coffee, then take mine and down it in two gulps.”  
“Mmmhmm.”  
“Then you say that the crossword is bogus anyways and that a fourth grader probably wrote it. So you take it out of my hand, throw it on the floor and say you have much better use for my hands.”  
Reid is grinning by this point.  
“Really? What idea is that?”  
“You take my hands and place them on the bottom of your shirt and tell me to take it off. So I do.”  
“Then what?”  
“You are now straddling me with a bare chest and messed up hair. You have never looked hotter. I go to remove your pants but you grab my wrist and quickly remove my boxers.”  
“What do you feel?”  
“Extremely turned on. I like it when you are rough with me.”  
“Do you?”  
“Yeah. You grab my other wrist and tug them over my head. You tie my wrists to the bed post and I’m left laying on the bed with nothing but my socks on.”  
“What happens then?”  
“You kiss down my chest and just before you take me in your mouth you pull back. I don’t like that very much, but I open my eyes and see love in them, so I trust you. You move back up my body until your cock is at my mouth. You don’t need to say anything. I gladly open my mouth and accept you. I can feel your hands in my hair tugging and my cock is so hard I think it’s going to explode. Just before you come you pull out and say you’d rather be in me when you come. I can’t form words at that point so I just nod.”  
By this time Reid has locked the door to the infirmary and has his cock out.  
“You prepare me with one finger, followed by two, and then a third one added. As you go deeper and faster, you rub over my prostrate and I cry out. You are immediately in me then, filling me up, thrusting harder and harder, every time rubbing over it. I know I’m not going to last much longer so I clamp down, causing you to pull my hair even harder, then I’m coming all over my chest, your hair, I hit you in the face, but you don’t care. Then just as I’m finishing you, you slam into me one more time and come. I have never experienced anything like it before.”  
Reid is so close as he hears Luke describing the first time they ever used bondage in their lovemaking.  
Luke hasn’t even made a move to remove his underwear or his cock, but Reid can tell Luke is going to come any minute just from the memory of it.  
Reid reaches out and grazes Luke’s erection.  
Luke tenses up and came with a shudder and sigh into his gown.  
Reid wasn’t isn’t far behind.  
When Luke opens his eyes, he gazes over at Reid.  
“That was hot.”  
“I know.”  
“I really wish we were on a beach somewhere experiencing the real thing.”  
“Believe me, Luke, the memory of that night is just as good.”  
Luke just rolls his eyes and gazes at the ceiling.  
“So how are you feeling now?”  
“Surprisingly good. How long has it been?”  
“We've been doing this for the past twenty minutes.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I think you may have missed your calling as a therapist.”  
“Well, I would only ever be your therapist, Luke, as my brand of therapy would get me in a lot of trouble.”  
Reid checked his bandage then.  
“How’s your head feeling now?”  
“Not too bad.”  
As Reid changed his bandage, he gently wiped some of the dried blood.  
“You are a really good doctor.”  
“I sure hope so, otherwise I wasted ten years in medical school.”  
“Seriously, Reid. You are really good with me.”  
“Well, I love you.”  
“You’re going to make a good dad someday.”  
Silence fell over the room.  
Luke got a panicked look on his face and Reid’s face was stoic as ever.  
“I’m sorry, Reid. I shouldn’t have said that.”  
“Why not? You don’t think I would be?”  
“No of course that’s not it. I think you’ll make a great dad.”  
“So, why shouldn’t you have said it?”  
“Because I don’t know how you feel about having kids and I didn’t want you to think I’m pressuring you or anything.”  
“Why would I ever think that?”  
“I don’t know I just really don’t want to say the wrong thing.”  
“I want you to say to me whatever you want to say to me.”  
“Really?”  
“Really. Otherwise what the hell is the point of being in a relationship if you can’t be honest?”  
“Okay, so yeah, I think you’d be a great dad and I wonder what it would be like if we had kids.”  
“I think they’d care way too much about their hair, have weird relationships with their cousins, and be sarcastic and love food.”  
“I’m being serious, Reid.”  
“So am I. Our kids will be fine, because they’ll have two parents that love them unconditionally and will support them.”  
“Our kids, huh?”  
“Well unless you were planning to have your kids with someone else. I’m sure I could always ask someone else.”  
“No, no. I definitely have only thought of having kids with you.”  
“Not even with Noah?”  
Luke looked at Reid with surprise.  
“No. When we were together, my thoughts tended to be more like, “I wonder what I’ll say today to upset Noah, or “I wonder if we’ll even be together tomorrow let alone a few years from now.”  
“And with me?”  
“With you I wonder, “Did I get the right mustard, oh who cares, he’ll eat anything” and “Why does he never remember to push the start button on the dishwasher after he fills it and puts the soap in.”  
“Wow, those are some deep thoughts.”  
“That’s the point, Reid. I get to feel everything with you. The normal, “Am I good enough for him?” to the “What in the hell did eat that would cause him to have gas this bad?” thoughts. I get to experience it all with you. Noah and I were never like that. Yeah, I loved Noah, but what you and I have is completely different. It’s like all the planets aligned, winning the lottery, and finding a four-leafed clover all in one day. It’s everything.”  
Reid picked up the book from the bed.  
“Have you been reading trashy romance novels again?”  
“Maybe, but it didn’t come from the book, asshat. It came from the heart. Maybe you should try that sometime.”  
“Oh, sort of like how I should try being in love?”  
Reid winked at Luke who couldn’t help but laugh.  
“I’m glad you took my advice.”  
“Me too.”  
A few minutes later they heard someone trying to get in.  
Reid unlocked the door and saw the angry nurse come in.  
“Why was this door locked?”  
“I have no idea what you are talking about. The door was not locked, it was merely shut. If you cannot figure out a simple doorknob, maybe you are in the wrong profession.  
With that Reid was out the door looking for the doctor.  
After talking for a few minutes he got the clearance to take Luke back to their room._

Chapter 4  
Reid sat up with Luke for the next two days straight as he got sick. Reid and Luke talked about more life things, about what kind of house they would get if they ever hypothetically would get one. Surprisingly they both agreed on most things, except of course the size of the refrigerator and the fact that Luke wanted a fancy hand designed pool with a waterfall, slide, fountain, and specialty spa.

 

They came to a compromise with Reid getting the enormous industrial sized refrigerator and Luke getting the pool with a slide and spa with no fountain or waterfall. They talked about kids, Reid wanted no more than two, while Luke wanted no less than four, and so they decided on three.

Reid explained how the pituitary gland worked in great detail and Luke explained what his foundation actually did. They talked about why Reid created his sandwiches in a special way, to evenly layer the meat, vegetables, and condiments, so as not to have soggy or dry bread. They discussed sports and both agreed that baseball was a lost cause with their favorite teams being the Astros and the Cubs respectively.

Reid read Luke’s trashy romance novel aloud to him and had running side commentary that had Luke in stitches of laughter.

Luke ordered food for Reid and Reid made sure to have cool washcloths to wipe down Luke’s forehead.

When Luke vomited into Reid’s hair, by accident of course, Reid never once complained or made anything of it.

He came back saying he had to take a shower anyway, and made sure Luke had his bedpan near.

When they finally made port in the Bahamas, Luke had their things removed, made provisions for the Jet to come pick them up, and they spent the next two days with Luke recovering.

After the second day he was finally able to eat again, and enjoyed the best grilled cheese sandwich of his entire life.

Luke told Reid he was ready to get home and Reid agreed.

As they were flying Reid happened to look down.

“I hate to be an asshole, Luke, but why are we flying over the Grand Canyon? We are going the wrong way.”  
“You are too smart for your own good.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Well I was going to surprise you, but I should’ve known better. I was really impressed with how well you took care of me this last week, so as a surprise I was flying us to Las Vegas. Where you can enjoy your hot sex and buffet meals with no interruptions and no water.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. I know it’s not as romantic as a cruise or the tropics, but...”  
“It’s perfect.”  
“Really?”  
“Honestly Luke, anywhere you are I can get hot sex and I can find food literally anywhere.”  
Three hours later they were in the presidential suite atop the Palms Casino and Resort.  
“This is an absolutely gorgeous view.”  
“Yes it is.”  
Luke turned around to see Reid eyeing him wolfishly.  
“Okay simmer down there big guy. First, I need to eat, secondly, we have tickets to Cirque de Soleil.”  
“I said no touchy feely crap!”  
“This is my vacation too. I’ll make you a deal. You go with me to the performance, I’ll let you tie me up again.”  
“Deal.”  
Luke ate three plates of food and Reid watched with admiration.  
“I take it you no longer feel fat?”  
“Well someone told me I wasn’t fat, so I guess I believed them.”  
“Glad to hear you at least listen to me sometimes.”  
“I was referring to my mother, but okay.”  
Reid stared at him sullenly.  
They went to the performance and on their way back to the room; Luke grabbed Reid’s hand,  
“So all those things we talked about earlier, do you think we’ll have them someday?”  
“What things?”  
“The house, the kids, the marriage.”  
“Knowing you, yes. I doubt I even have a say in it.”  
“Of course you have a say.”  
“If I want to make you happy, which I do, because making you sad is really not fun for me, I’ll do what you want. So yeah, we’re gonna get married, get the house, have the kids.”  
Luke stopped in shock as Reid kept going.  
When Reid finally realized Luke had let go of his hand he turned around and watched as Luke walked closely to him.  
“Just for that you get to do anything you want to me.”  
“Anything?”  
“Anything.”  
“Well what I really want is to make love to my boyfriend, eat some good food, and watch a baseball game in bed. Oh and can you do your hair the way I saw it in that one picture you had in your room.”  
“What picture?”  
“The New Year’s Eve one. The one where your weird step granddaddy made out with you. You look really hot in it.”  
Luke stood in shock as Reid opened the door to their suite.  
“How did you find out about that?”  
“You really think I don’t know everything about you, Luke? I googled you.”  
“You did not find out about that from Google.”  
“Oh well that? Yeah, Lucinda told me over a rousing game of “Get Lucinda drunk and have her tell me everything she knows about her grandson” we played a few weeks after we started dating.”  
“I can’t believe you! What else do you know?”  
“I know about the crazy girl that tried to get you to knock her up and almost succeeded. Hey, maybe we should call her up and ask her to be a surrogate since she was so willing the first time.”  
An hour later, Luke rolled over having had a last minute haircut from the hotel hair stylist.  
“You are so weird, Reid.”  
“What can I say, I have a thing for your hair.”  
“Seriously, weird.”  
“No weirder than you insisting I wear a stethoscope and scrubs to have sex in.”  
“You were the one to ask me to play doctor!”  
They were silent for a bit with Luke’s head on Reid’s chest.  
“Thanks for this Luke.”  
“For what?”  
“For putting up with me and all my crap.”  
“It was worth it, Reid. Thank you for taking care of me this week.”  
“It was no big deal.”  
“Yes it was.”  
Luke lifted his head and kissed his boyfriend on the lips.  
There was silence again. Luke grabbed a glass of water from the bedside table just as Reid turned to look at Luke,  
“So when are we getting married and where are we going on our honeymoon?”  
Luke dropped the glass on the floor and nearly choked on the water.

Things were about to get very interesting.


End file.
